Christmas Candy
by Bridlin
Summary: A bit of Christmas fluff. No spoilers. Final long chapter though with the possibility of an epilogue. Hope you enjoy. I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 10 in which gifts are exchanged.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kate was snug within Castle's arms on a bench in the park. They'd left the loft with good intentions. Separate cabs, as usual, so that they wouldn't arouse suspicion by arriving together. But, as they'd huddled together on the street corner, the first snow of the winter had started to fall and it just seemed too early to say goodbye to start another day pretending to be just friends. So they'd formulated a new plan. They'd share a cab and Castle would get out a couple of blocks early. But then the park had looked so inviting under a smattering of snow and it seemed a shame not to have a stroll together so they'd left the warm taxi for the chill air of a New York winter morning and a magical walk in the snow.

Kate returned Castle's gentle kiss before reluctantly disentangling herself from his embrace.

'Do we have to go? The world looks so much nicer from here than in the bull-pen,' Castle said as Kate tried to pull him to his feet.

'I know, but it's nearly Christmas and I'll be on vacation for a whole week. Come on. You promised to buy me a coffee,' she said, tugging his hand but he pulled her back so she landed on his lap. Their open mouths met and their tongues explored each other until Kate pulled back and took his bottom lip between hers. Castle moaned into her mouth.

'Can't you call in sick? And then we can talk about what this Santa can get you for Christmas.'

"Umm, yum. No. Sorry. We've really got to go,' said Kate, peeling his arms from around her waist.

'Talking of Christmas, I'm really not sure about Dad spending the night at the loft. I think he'll be a bit intimidated,' Kate said, leaning into Castle's chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

'Intimidated? By me? I thought he liked me,' Castle squeaked.

Kate glanced up at him, a smile tickling the corners of her mouth. There was no doubt he was different to any other man she'd known. His voice could reach soprano height when he was surprised, and he'd been so scared when her dad had first joined them for dinner, he had hardly said a word for at least ten minutes. That was a record for Castle.

'Of course he likes you. It's not you. It's the luxury, the loft and …' she hesitated.

'My mother,' he finished for her, nodding in agreement with himself, 'I'll make sure she's on her best behaviour. I promise.' A trail of excited kindergarten aged children pushed between them, separating them for a few moments. The harassed looking young woman who was trying to keep up with them smiled an apology as she ran past.

'Your mom shouldn't have to be on her best behaviour in her own home,' Kate said when they came together again. Castle took her hand and held it high to allow the next chain of children through. Kate smiled at a little girl, wrapped up against the cold in a blue coat and red bobble hat who skipped past in anticipation of some special Christmas treat.

'Strictly speaking, it's not her home. It's mine,' said Castle, as they left the park for the busy sidewalk.

'Castle! Of course it's Martha's home. I think it would be much better if Dad and I joined you in the morning…'

'Nooooo, Kate. You can't do that. We have to wake up together on our first Christmas Day. We have to.' He ran round to walk backwards in front of her.

'Castle! Careful!' she said grabbing his arm to stop him from knocking over a middle-aged woman, laden with bags of Christmas shopping.

'Sorry, mam,' said Kate, pushing Castle in the right direction. The woman glared at Kate but her face softened as Castle mouthed a silent apology at her. Kate rolled her eyes. He seemed to be able to charm most of the females in the world with a smile and cute raise of his brows.

'You must stay Christmas Eve, Kate. Pleeaese. I promise that all the Castles will be good. Pleeease! I've got lots of lovely surprises planned.'

Kate always found it hard to disappoint pleading Castle. He was such a little boy sometimes. She made the mistake of turning to look at him even though she knew that his eyes would be on her. He looked like a little pauper boy in one of those corny prints that old ladies have on their walls. Her resolve crumbled. And after all, a real family Christmas would be a nice change. She and her dad had kept Christmas low-key ever since the murder. They'd gone to her dad's sister's house for a couple of years and suffered the forced gaiety of her aunt's family trying to take their minds off the lovely Christmases they had spent together before her mum died. Mostly they'd just had a quiet dinner together. She was ready for something more and she thought her dad was too.

'OK. Thank you,' she smiled up at him. He dipped down and gave her a quick kiss that landed more on her nose than her lips as they were still walking.

'Castle! Not here. We're near the precinct. Anyone could see us.' Kate looked around but didn't see anyone she knew on the busy street. She took a side-step away from him in case he was tempted again.

'And we've got the Mayor's party to negotiate before we can relax for the holidays,' continued Kate with a sigh.

The Mayor had invited the homicide team to join him at his charity ball. They were all going; Javi, Kevin, Lanie and Gates. It wasn't that Kate didn't enjoy parties but this wasn't going to be a relaxing evening. Sitting at a table with Captain Gates wasn't really her idea of a fun night. Castle was sure to upset her and they'd have to be on their guard. They had all been invited to bring a guest. Jennie was going, of course, and they'd meet Mr Sir for the first time. That would be interesting. Lanie had decided not to take anyone and nor had Javier. Kate had been too concerned with her own private life recently to quiz Lanie about hers. She must find time to do that. She and Castle had even considered taking plus ones, just for cover, but they'd dismissed the idea immediately. Kate wasn't good at watching Castle with other women and Castle really didn't want to find out what it felt like to see his lover with someone else, even if it was play-acting.

'Are you going to wear that sexy little black dress? I really like that. It hugs in all the right places.' His eyes lit up with the thought and Kate tried not to smile.

'Actually, I've bought a new dress.'

'Ooo, I'm looking forward to seeing it. Will I like it, Detective Beckett?'

'I think you will, Mr Castle. It has a very tricky zipper. A girl might need help undoing it,' she said, looking at him provocatively from under her lashes. She loved how easily she could excite him with a few words.

'I think I might be able to oblige, Detective. Anything to help New York's finest. And you are definitely are New York's finest.' He moved closer to him again and she pushed him away.

'Now go get my coffee.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dress really did have a tricky zipper. As much as Kate twisted, she couldn't quite close the last inch. It was no use. She'd have to ask Lanie to do it. Now, if Castle were here…, but there was no point in thinking about that. He'd wanted to pick her up but she'd said absolutely not. This evening was going to be risky enough without arriving on his arm, however nice that would have been. She checked herself in the mirror. Yeah, Castle was going to approve. He liked her in red; he'd even bought her a red dress once. This one was different, figure-hugging and full length but with a split that reached high enough to ensure that he got a good view of at least one of her long, lean legs. It was strapless and the front was modest. That might disappoint him until she turned around and he got a good view all the way from the nape of her neck down to the small of her back. She twisted one of the tendrils that hung down from her up-do. Formal enough but still sexy. She added a little extra red lip-gloss and draped her wrap around her shoulders before heading out the door.

Castle had insisted on arranging a limo and she was relieved to see that it wasn't white and stretch. The uniformed chauffeur opened the door for her. Lanie was already inside, stunning in a tiny sequined black dress that left little to the imagination.

'Girl, you look hot,' Lanie said as Kate slid in beside her.

'You look smokin' yourself,' said Kate, giving her an air kiss. Neither of them wanted to disturb their make-up.

'I'm so glad your boyfriend's rich. This is the way to travel to a party,' said Lanie, leaning back into the comfort of the leather seats.

'Yeah, there are some advantages,' Kate agreed, getting comfortable beside her.

'Castle buy you that dress?'

'No, he hasn't seen it yet? Do you think he'll like it?'

'Girl, you know he's going to like it. That's why you bought it.'

Kate smiled. It was true. She always found herself wondering what Castle would think when we went clothes shopping now. She was like a teenage girl.

'I'm sure that Javi will love your dress too, what little there is of it.'

'Now listen here, Kate Beckett, I do not dress to please Javier Esposito,' Lanie snapped.

'Sorry,' said Kate, looking out the window so that Lanie wouldn't see her smile. 'So you're not…'

'No, we are not. He was just a little mosquito bite that needed scratching and now that itch is all better.'

'Sometimes those pesky things can keep coming back to bite you,' said Kate, turning to question her with a lift of her brows.

'Kate, just cause you're all loved up doesn't mean everyone else has to be. I'm looking forward to checking out the talent tonight. I might even land me a rich boyfriend to buy me dresses and book me limos.'

Kate dropped the subject, for now anyway. She planned to keep a close eye on that pair tonight. Whether they were still enjoying the odd booty call or not, there was still enough of a spark between them to ignite at anytime. Kate wondered about what Lanie had said about rich boyfriends. There was a time when she'd have been bothered about having a wealthy man buying her the sort of luxuries that Castle could afford. She was an independent woman and she would have baulked at the thought of needing a man to take care of her. But she had to admit that she loved that he was always there for her and she felt so safe when he wrapped his arms around her. Of course, he wasn't exactly James Bond; his weapons of choice were his pen and sharp wit. But there was no doubt in her mind that he would do anything to protect her. His wealth was just part of the Castle package and he was sensitive enough to not lavish her with embarrassingly expensive gifts. She twisted the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. Of course, the occasional trinket was rather nice.

'Are they real diamonds?' Lanie said, grabbing Kate's hand.

'Of course not.' Kate had assumed that everyone would think that the stones were fake because a police officer couldn't possibly afford diamonds like these. She hadn't thought about Lanie's amazing deductive skills. She tried to pull her hand away but Lanie held tight, examining the bracelet as if it were a piece of evidence.

'I'm definitely on the look out for a wealthy divorcee tonight. Honey, this is the real thing.' Lanie released her hand and smiled and Kate knew that her friend wasn't talking about the diamonds.

* * *

If anyone else wasn't sure that it was the real thing, they only needed to see the reaction of the lovers when they saw each other at the Mayor's ball. Kate and Lanie turned many heads when they arrived. The contrast between the dark, voluptuous woman and the long, lean brunette only highlighted how stunning they both looked. Lanie tossed her head a little, enjoying the admiration, particularly when she saw Esposito's jaw drop open. Kate smiled her gratitude at Kevin and Javi's obvious appreciation of her outfit and ignored the other men - many of whom were soon going to get an uncomfortable time from their partners - as she scanned the room for Castle. He'd said he would get there early but she couldn't see him in the already crowded ballroom.

'Wow!' said Javi, looking both women up and down but allowing his eyes to rest a little longer on Lanie. She pretended not to notice him, sharing air kisses with Jenny, who was looking gorgeous in dark green silk. Kevin stared, speechless and open mouthed, until Jenny brought him back to life by slipping his arm into his.

'You both look fantastic,' said Jenny.

'And so do you. Kevin is a very lucky man,' Kate said, leaning down to give Jenny a no contact kiss. Her eyes searched the room again. Maybe he wasn't there yet.

'Who else is here?' Lanie asked, worried that Kate would attract the wrong sort of attention if she kept ignoring everyone else at the party as she looked for Castle.

'Perlmutter. He has a wife. How incredible is that? Haven't seen Gates yet. And Castle was dragged off by the Mayor to meet someone important. He didn't seem to want to go. I wonder why?' Kevin said, having recovered his voice.

Kate's eyes flew to his at the mention of Castle's name and he gave her an understanding smile. She'd have to wait a little longer. She took a glass of champagne and tried to participate in the banter with her colleagues but her stomach was fluttering and she had no idea what they were talking about. She missed Javi's heads up that Gates and Mr Sir had arrived.

She turned back to the room just as a tall man stepped to one side leaving her looking straight at Castle standing about ten paces away from her by the massive Christmas tree. God, he looked good in a tux. And he liked the dress. His admiration was written all over him. He looked dazed and a smile slowly spread across his face. One of those special grins that wrinkled up his eyes and made her go a little weak. Kate gave him a dazzling smile in return, her eyes misty. She put her glass on a table and walked to meet him, giving him both her hands. He kissed her, mostly on her cheek but close enough so that the corners of their lips met. They lingered a little too long but neither of them seemed to care. When they finally drew apart, Castle gazed down silently down at her, their hands still tightly clasped.

'Good evening, Detective Beckett. Mr Castle,' said Captain Gates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Detective Beckett, I think we need to talk,' said Captain Gates, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. Kate and Castle dropped hands and stepped away from each other. Kate opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She felt like a teen caught making out by her dad.

'Er, Sir. I… We…,' she tried again. What she could possibly say? She turned to Castle for help but he was looking up at the ceiling. He wasn't going to save them. This time they were really blown. She bit her lip and then jumped as Castle sprang forward, taking Gates by her shoulders. Kate watched in horror as he dipped the Captain to the left and locked lips with her.

'Castle! Oh my God! What…' Kate gasped.

Castle pulled away from Gates, putting her back into upright position. The Captain took a sharp intake of breath, her wide eyes following Castle as if terrified he would do it again.

'Merry Christmas, Captain. We must respect tradition.' He smiled and looked up. Gates and Kate followed the direction of his gaze to a large white-berried clump of grey-green foliage dangling from a chandelier above them.

'Mistletoe. Right. Erm.., Merry Christmas,' Gates murmured, rearranging her dress as she walked away, still shaken. Castle grinned at Kate.

'That was just brilliant. Brilliant and brave.' Kate looked at him, shaking her head slowly in admiration.

'Thank you. Another Richard Castle masterstroke,' he said, smoothing the sides of his hair.

'Oh, Mr Castle, my turn,' squealed a blonde in a plunging neckline, too much fake tan and little else. She clutched his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Castle's hands flailed as his eyes flew to Kate's, signalling his helplessness to do anything. Seeing the signs of a queue forming, Kate grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away as soon as the lecherous blonde loosened her hold.

'You saw that, right? There was nothing I could do,' he said, pulling out his hankie to wipe lipstick from his mouth.

'Castle, we have to be more careful. We were so nearly blown,' Kate whispered.

'Yeah, I know. But it's your fault.' he replied as they weaved through the party crowd, Castle nodding and smiling to acquaintances without stopping.

'My fault? What do you mean?'

'You dress like that, how do you expect me to behave? I think I was very restrained in the circumstance.' He grinned down at her.

'You like it?' she said, a little shyly.

'I like it.' He agreed.

She slipped off her wrap with her free hand.

'How about this?' She dropped his arm to walk in front of him so he'd get a good view of her long back but his arm moved with her.

'Castle,' she said giving him a little frown for spoiling the moment, 'oh, I think your sleeve is caught on my dress. Stop,' she gasped, as he moved his arm down and her dress started to loosen. Damn! She'd forgotten to ask Lanie to help her do up the zipper. She clutched his arm again, pulled him to the side of the room and, checking nobody was watching, squeezed behind a flower display.

'Can you sort it out?' she said, lifting her arm. He fiddled with her zipper and his sleeve. 'Don't pull it down,' she snapped, clutching at the bodice with her free hand.

'It's the only way it'll move. I think you have to take off the dress.'

'Castle, this is no time to joke.'

'I'm not joking. I need to pull down the zipper to get my sleeve out.'

'Take your jacket off.'

'You really want to walk round with my jacket dangling from under you arm?'

'Restroom. Let's go to the restroom,' she said. She draped her wrap over one shoulder to hide her hand holding up her now loose dress and they shuffled out from behind the flowers

'Keep up or this dress could be round my ankles any minute.'

'Umm. What underwear are you wearing?' he said, with the arch of one brow.

'You and everyone else here will find out very soon if we don't sort this out.'

'Good point. Don't want to share naked Beckett. I said that out loud, didn't I? Restroom it is.' The restrooms were off the entrance hall, men to the left and women to the right.

'I'm not going in there,' said Castle, not budging as Kate took a step to the right.

'Well, I can't go in there,' said Kate nodding to the left.

'Ooh, I remember when I was here a few years ago. There's a room down this way they use for smaller dinners. Come on,' he said, reaching for her hand.

'Castle, zipper.' Kate caught the top of her dress as it started to slip down.

'Sorry.'

'How do you know about this room?' she asked, as he led here down a dimly lit corridor.

'There was this model who was a massive fan… But you really don't need to know. It was a long time ago. Ah, this is it,' he said opening the door to reveal a sofa on one side of the room and a dining table with eight chairs on the other.

'OK, take off your jacket,' Kate ordered. As Castle struggled out of his jacket, the dress slipped further.

'You're not wearing any underwear,' said Castle as he caught a glimpse of her breast.

'I have panties on. You can't wear a bra with a strapless, backless. Now, can you untangle me.' She lifted her arm so Castle could get to work.

He bent down, turning his head one way then the other. 'I can't see. Wait a minute.'

Kate let out a muffled scream as Castle lifted her, kicking aside one of the dining chairs to seat her on the table.

'Just bend that way a little,' he said pushing her gently so that she was leaning on her right arm. 'This zipper is a mantrap. I'm going to have to pull it down like this and just get my fingers here…'

Kate inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers caress the soft flesh below her underarm.

'Castle, what are you doing?'

'Just liberating you, Detective Beckett,' he said, his lips following the trail made by his fingers.

'Stop it. Now.'

'If you're sure that's what you want,' he said, his tongue feathering towards her breast.

Kate closed her eyes and twisted her body to allow him better access for a blissful moment before bringing her arm down to close him out.

'Later, Castle. Right now you need to sort out the zipper.'

'Not too much later, I hope. I got my sleeve out of your mantrap a while ago.' He lifted her arm again to do up her dress, taking his time over the hook and eye.

'You were right, Tricky zipper. You'll definitely need some help getting out again.'

He pulled her up to face him and Kate slipped off the table so that the length of her body was pressed against his. She looped her arms round his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

'Thank you. That's my deposit. I'll pay in full later. Now, let's go and meet Mr Sir.'

Castle groaned as she pushed him away, took his hand and led him back to the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Not just hot, sizzling. Now that's the way I like my coffee served,' Lanie said.

Ryan and Esposito shook their heads as Lanie and Jenny drooled over the man talking to the Mayor.

'Who's sizzling?' Kate asked, joining them at the bar. 'Oh, I see him. Phew!'

'Where've you been, girl? I can see who you've been with and what you've been doing. I don't think that's your shade of lip gloss,' Lanie said turning her attention to Castle who had also joined the group. Kate's eyes flew to Castle's lips and she mimed wiping her mouth.

'So, do we know who he is?' Kate said, taking a glass of champagne and leaning on the bar beside Jenny.

'Look at them ogling him like he's a piece of meat,' Esposito said, with a shudder.

'Meat, yeah. McBeefy,' said Lanie. The girls nodded.

'McHunky,' added Jenny, to the girls' approval.

'McJuicy,' Kate contributed and they agreed again.

'I prefer McBurger. I suppose he's OK if you like that sort of tall, dark, muscular type,' Castle said, checking his hankie to make sure there was no lipstick left and joining the two men.

'We do!' the women said together.

Castle sent a questioning look towards Kate. It wasn't jealousy exactly - he knew she wasn't going to start making out with the guy – but, despite his apparent confidence, he still needed reassurance that he was all she wanted. She gave him a little smile. It was enough.

'Looks like the Captain's a meat lover too,' Castle said, watching as Gates walked up to the two men by the Christmas tree.

'Guess she is as she's married to the man.' Ryan took a swig of champagne.

'What?' snapped Castle and Kate in unison. The others all nodded.

'McBurger is McSir? Seriously? So, the solemn, straight-laced Captain married the high school jock for his body. Now he spends his time working out until it's time for making out. Errgh! I wish I hadn't thought of that. Now I need to get that picture out of my head.' Castle closed his eyes and wrinkled up his nose.

'They're coming,' Esposito said, turning towards Castle. He waved his finger at his cheek. 'You got… Maybe you should just go and take a shower, bro.'

Castle pulled out his hankie again and frantically wiped his face wondering how he could have got lipstick anywhere else as he hardly managed more than a brief kiss with Kate.

'Got ya!' said Esposito as the Captain and her husband approached. He was at least six foot four with broad shoulders. His muscular build seemed barely contained by his tuxedo.

'Cedric, this is the other member of our team, Detective Kate Beckett. Oh, and that's Richard Castle,' said Gates, waving a hand in Castle's direction. As both Sir and Mr Sir turned their full attention to Kate, Castle mouthed 'Cedric' to Ryan and Esposito. Priceless!

'Kate. May I call you Kate? I've heard a lot about you. A star of NYPD I understand, following in my Vicky's footsteps. Such a pleasure.' Cedric Gates' voice was deep and rich. He took Kate's hand in both of his and smiled down at her. Castle's enjoyment of hearing him call the Captain Vicky was forgotten as Kate turned into a blushing schoolgirl under his scrutiny.

'Mr Castle, I've heard of you too.' He clasped Castle's hand in a brief but crushing handshake. 'May I?' he said, dropping Castle's hand and offering his arm to Kate.

Castle was both relieved at the brevity of the handshake and irritated at being dismissed so quickly. Gates was going into dinner with Ryan, and Esposito was guiding Jenny in the direction of their table. He stood still, following Kate with his eyes.

'Richard Castle, you two are going to end up in trouble tonight if you don't cool down,' said Lanie grabbing his arm roughly. 'You've managed to keep Gates in the dark for months and now you can't keep your hands or eyes off each other for long enough to last one evening in front of her? What was all that Heathcliff and Cathy stuff?'

'Are you a Wuthering Heights fan?' Castle asked.

'Don't be so surprised. Unlike your girlfriend, I get more than enough murder at work. I don't need to read about it at home. And don't change the subject. Remember you're in public and a lot of eyes are watching you.'

She dropped his arm as they reached their table and sat between Ryan and Esposito. There was one seat left, between Captain Gates and a sour faced woman whom he learned was Mrs Perlmutter. Kate was opposite him across the wide circular table giving him an excellent view of her lively conversation with Cedric and some young lawyer, but no opportunity to talk to her or play footsie or touch her leg under the table or any of the things he'd been looking forward to all day.

'Is Mr Gates a footballer?' he asked the Captain, hoping at least that the man captivating his girlfriend would be an airhead ex-jock.

'He was, Mr Castle. Quarterback in college. He doesn't play anymore. No time at NYU for that,' she said breaking her bread roll.

'Is he on the coaching team?' he asked, a little impressed despite himself.

'No, no,' she laughed, 'he's professor of Applied Mathematics and Neuroscience. He doesn't have much time for sport anymore, just triathlons and marathons to stay fit.'

Hoping to salvage something from his attempt to feel better about McSir he asked if Cedric was a family name.

'He's named after Cedric the Saxon, Ivanhoe's father. Cedric's mother is one of the world's leading scholars of Sir Walter Scott's work.'

Gates turned her attention to Ryan on her other side and after a failed attempt to engage Mrs Perlmutter in conversation – she was as sour as her face and only interested in her soup - Castle subsided into gloomy silence. The handsome man monopolising his girlfriend was taller than him, fitter than him, brighter than him and, in view of his parentage, probably even as literary as him. Perfect!

Kate's evening was not going much better. Mr Sir was definitely good looking and intelligent and he could turn on the charm but he had the ego to go with his many estimable attributes. In some ways, he was not so different to Castle but he lacked his humour and sensitivity and boyish enthusiasm. On the few occasions Professor Gates spoke to Jenny, the newly qualified lawyer on her other side virtually salivated over her. Poor Castle looked miserable. She had been looking forward to a little furtive flirtation. They so rarely got to go out together, spending most of their time in her apartment or the loft. Not that she didn't enjoy that, but if things were different, this could have been a really special night. Everyone else seemed to be having a ball. Lanie and Esposito were clearly enjoying at least a good exchange of banter. No way were they just friends. And Kevin had been dancing with Jenny since the band had started playing. Even Perlmutter and Mrs P were doing the quick step.

'Excuse me,' said Cedric, getting up to lead his wife out for a waltz. Kate saw their opportunity at last and she could tell that Castle had the same idea. He got up but was immediately waylaid by Lanie and the lawyer boy took his chance so she found herself being whirled around inexpertly at the same time as having to counter wandering hands. She was passed from him to Cedric, who was an excellent dancer, and then Javi and Kevin. All the while she watched Castle from a distance dancing with a succession of women. By the time she sat down again she had decided that he was ignoring her and she flirted shamelessly with the lawyer boy, laughed louder than ever at Cedric's jokes, and kept drinking the excellent champagne.

The band started playing mellow Rat Pack numbers and the table emptied as the couples hit the dance floor. Fortunately, lawyer boy had disappeared. She glanced across to see what Castle was up to but he was nowhere in sight. He was probably dancing with that blonde bimbo with the fake tan. She decided to make a tactical visit to the restroom in case lawyer boy returned. As she pushed her chair back, she felt it being held for her and turned to see not an attentive waiter but a serious looking Castle.

'Dance with me, Kate,' he said, holding out his hand to her. She hesitated. The singer was belting out "I've Got You Under My Skin" in a good imitation of Frank Sinatra. It wasn't exactly a smooching number but the lyrics made plenty of sense to her. Castle remained where he was and she capitulated, slipping her hand into his. He gave it a little squeeze and her irritation disappeared. It was hard for both of them to appear single without upsetting the other.

'I can't do this anymore,' he said tucking her arm through his.

'What?' She tensed. Surely he knew that she was only flirting to get back at him for ignoring her.

'I can't pretend to the world that we're not together. I don't want to stay away from you when we're in public because I'm afraid I'll give us away. I want everyone to know that you're with me.' They stopped by the side of the dance floor and turned to face each other.

'But, Rick, we have to. You know about the NYPD rules. If we don't…'

'What's the worst that can happen? You get a reprimand? You've had worse. Gates stops us working together? She could do that but we'll still be together every night and every day that you're not working. And you can tell me about your cases when we're in bed. She can't stop us being us. I want to be able to take you to a ball and to dance with you all night and to take you to a restaurant rather than ordering take-outs all the time. I want the world to know that we are a couple, Kate. Is that too much to ask?'

'I don't know, Rick. We've worked together for four years. I'd… I'd miss you.'

'I'd miss you too but I'd still get you coffee every morning,' He smiled down at her and she looked up into those blue eyes, twirling a curl that had come loose from her hair. She stepped closer to him without even realising it.

'Dance with me, Kate,' he said again.

She hated the thought of the precinct without him but she hated the subterfuge too and she knew that the truth would have to come out sometime. Neither of them had done a good job at hiding their feelings from the people around them. How they'd got this far without Gates realising what was going on, she had no idea. He was the only man she wanted to dance with and she'd spent most of the evening aching for him so she smiled up at him.

Most people at the ball knew of the best selling author and his beautiful police detective muse. They made a striking couple, standing at the edge of the dance floor, deep in discussion, gradually moving closer to each other until the distance between them was imperceptible. The couple were so absorbed in each other than they were unaware of the interest they were attracting as they stepped on to the dance floor. Lanie and Esposito were enjoying a teasing dance together. They were both good movers and they knew how to tempt each other.

'Oh crap! I knew this wouldn't end well,' said Lanie, stopping suddenly and looking over Javi's shoulder.

Javi spun round to seeing what had distracted her from him. Castle and Beckett were dancing together, a bit too slow and a bit to close for the music.

'Don't worry, Chica. Everyone's had a drink. It's a Christmas party and they're just dancing.'

As they watched, the song ended and the band started playing "Someone To Watch Over Me". 'Oh crap!' agreed Javi as Beckett looped an arm around Castle's neck and rested her head on his chest.

The hand that Javi and Lanie couldn't see was held tight in Castle's against his chest. His other arm held her close as he caressed her back. Kate was happy. Very happy. She could feel him nuzzling her hair. Earlier that evening Castle had said he was liberating her but this was the real liberation. She looked up at him and could tell from the warmth in his eyes that he knew what she was thinking and that he felt the same.

'Hey,' she said, tossing her head so he'd look up. They were under the mistletoe again but this time they knew it was there. 'It's tradition, you know.' Her smile was wide. His answering smile made her a little weak. Her mouth opened to welcome his and they kissed with passionate abandon, moving very slowly to the music as Castle stroked her back and Kate ran her fingers through the back of his hair. They didn't see that many of the other dancers had slowed to watch them and they wouldn't have cared if they had. At that moment, they were lost in each other and they didn't care about the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Is it me or is it suddenly very hot in here?' Lanie said. They were shuffling from side to side in an approximation of a dance while trying to watch Beckett and Castle.

'Hot, very hot,' agreed Javi, turning Lanie round so he could get a better look at the action.

'They are so blown. I knew something was brewing tonight. Kate has been as doe eyed as Bambi all evening and Castle seems to have checked in what little common sense he had with his coat. Maybe I should go over there…'

Javi tightened his grip on her, 'And do what? Tell them that they've just published their relationship status on Facebook? It's too late. Let's leave them to enjoy the moment. Maybe we might have a little moment ourselves, Chica,' he said, turning his full attention back to the woman in his arms, the corners of his mouth lifting.

'So that's what you think is it, Javier Esposito? And why do you imagine I'd want a moment with you?' Lanie's words were stern but her eyes were telling a different story and Javi spun her off in search of their own sprig of mistletoe.

Across the dance floor, Kevin and Jenny were also pretending to dance.

'Can you see Gates, Jen? Oh God, this is a disaster.' Kevin twisted his head from side to side in search of the Captain. 'Maybe she's gone home,' he said, hopefully.

'Kevin, I don't think it'll make much difference if she's gone or not. This is going to be all over town by tomorrow but maybe that's a good thing. They can't have enjoyed lying to people.'

'I should do something.'

'What? There's nothing you can do. Look at them. They make a beautiful couple and they're very happy. Come on. Let's just dance,' Jenny said, putting her hand on his cheek to turn his face back to her. She kept her hand on his face and smiled up at him. 'Looks like they're having fun. I think we should have some too.'

Kevin looked down at his adoring wife. He really was a lucky man 'Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight, Mrs Ryan?' he said. As usual, Jenny was right. Castle and Beckett were beyond his help tonight and some fun sounded good.

Under the mistletoe, Kate and Castle took a breath. They didn't pull away from each other, just progressed naturally to a few tender kisses before Kate rested her head on his broad chest again and Castle tightened his hold on her, nestling his chin into her hair as they rocked gently to the music. For once they weren't desperate to rush back to the loft or Kate's apartment so they could relax their guard. And it felt really good to know that, when they did leave the party, it would be together, not in separate cars. He hoped Kate was ready for how public their relationship was about to be. He had no doubt that they'd be on page six in the morning and featured in more than one gossip column within a few days, probably with a potted history of his past love life. But he could worry about that later. Right now the woman he loved was in his arms and that was all that mattered.

Castle's closed his eyes as he held Kate in the protective cocoon of his arms so he didn't see Captain Gates dancing a slow waltz with her husband. Cedric Gates had many talents but he was probably most expert at understanding what made his wife mad. At that moment he was using his considerable dancing skills to ensure that she didn't get sight of her best detective and the writer in a blatant public display of affection. Mad Vicky would lead to a very uncomfortable night for him and that wasn't at all what he had planned. The band wasn't helping. They were stuck in the Frank Sinatra ballad songbook. As the first notes of "All the Way" filled the room, he felt Vicky give his hand a little squeeze. Their song, the first they had danced to as husband and wife. He looked down and returned her smile and, forgetting his plan, he led her into a slow spin and instantly felt her sharp intake of breath against his chest. Damn that band!

'Well, well, well,' she said. Much to Cedric's surprise, she sounded satisfied.

'Aren't you mad, Vic?' he asked.

'Mad? Why would I be mad? Now I can kick Richard Castle out of my precinct and there's nothing His Honor can do about it. Now where is the Mayor?'

* * *

'NYPD policy is clear, Your Honor, colleagues cannot work on the same team if they are dating,' Gates said, her eyes not leaving Castle and Beckett who were still glued to each other on the dance floor.

'I understand that, Captain, but Richard Castle is not an employee of NYPD. Surely there must be some flexibility in this case. I know that he has been very helpful to the department over the last four years. He's been instrumental in solving some very tricky homicides.' Robert Weldon took a large gulp of his whisky and soda, irritated that Gates was ruining his enjoyment in the most exciting event of the party.

The stir in the room when the famous Richard Castle had so visibly declared his relationship with his muse was enough to arouse the curiosity of Robert Weldon. He'd followed the hubbub to find out what was going on but he hadn't been particularly surprised by what he saw. He knew that, whatever he might have claimed, his friend had been in love with Kate Beckett for years and, like many others, he had assumed that their relationship had moved on to more than friendship a long time ago. Until Captain Gates had suddenly appeared, he had been thinking about how much fun he was going to have teasing Castle about why he'd kept his beautiful girlfriend a secret. Now he was frustrated that Castle hadn't told him what was going on so he could have been prepared for Captain Gates' attack.

'Are you telling me I should not implement NYPD policy, Sir?'

This woman really was a terrier. She'd sunk her teeth in and wasn't going to let go.

'Of course not, Captain. You must do as you see fit,' he sighed, heading to the bar to get a refill.

'Vicky, are you sure this is what you want to do?' Cedric asked when Weldon was out of earshot.

'Trust me, Cedric, I know exactly what I'm doing.'

'It seems such a shame to ruin their evening. Detective Beckett is clearly besotted with the man. Everything she said to me over dinner seemed to start with Castle did this or Castle said that.'

'I know. He's just as bad. I've got no intention of ruining their evening, Cedric. Monday morning will come soon enough. Now, let's finish that dance.'

* * *

Only the glow of the lights on the Christmas tree lit the loft. Castle and Kate had said little on the journey home, snuggling together in the back of the limo, each content with their own thoughts.

'Did you have a good time?' Castle asked, as he stood in front of her to peel of her coat.

'The best. We should have done that a long time ago,' she said, tugging his bow tie so that it hung loose.

He smiled his agreement. He lifted his head so she could undo the top button of his shirt before taking her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

As Castle undressed down to the silk purple boxers Kate had bought for him, he watched her move around the room lighting candles. She looked more beautiful than ever in the flickering glow.

'You'll need some help with that tricky zipper,' he said, coming up behind her to blow out the taper.

'I will indeed. Do you think you could oblige?' she said lifting her arm.

He gently undid the hook and eye, his fingers teasing the delicate skin and then, with one smooth movement, unzipped the dress and let it drop. Kate stepped out of the dress and stood in front of him in her lacy black panties and four-inch heels. He lifted her left leg to place her foot on the bed and unbuckled the ankle strap on her shoe before carefully repositioning her bare foot back on the ground. He did the same with her right leg. Kate's legs looked fantastic in heels but Kate without her heels seemed more vulnerable and in need of his protection. He liked that. A lot. She stood still in front looking up at him, lips slightly parted and he carefully removed the pins from her hair so that it slowly cascaded down. He smoothed a stray lock from his cheek with one hand, lightly running the back of his fingers of his other hand between her breasts and across her flat abdomen to the top of her panties. Her felt her body ripple in response to his touch. He brought his fingers back up, this time brushing her breast, teasing out her curls with his other hand. With a little gasp, she moved towards him, pulling his head down with one hand and rising on her toes to meet his lips. She stroked his back before sliding her hand between them to the front of his boxers. He stopped her fingers from exploring inside. There was no rush. They could take there time. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kate dropped Castle's hand and let out a deep breath as the doors opened to the normal hum of activity in the precinct. She had no hope that her colleagues wouldn't have heard details of the Mayor's ball and the hush that descended on the bull pen as they stepped out of the lift, confirmed that page six had been popular reading at the weekend. She hesitated for a moment and then she strode to her desk with Castle by her side, glad that she was wearing her highest heels, making her taller than almost everyone there except the man by her side.

Esposito wheeled his chair across to her desk, 'Good morning. What did you two get up to at the weekend?' he asked. Kate rolled her eyes and dropped into her chair.

'Hey, Beckett. Castle? Good weekend?' asked Ryan with a grin as he sat on the corner of Kate's desk.

'Yes. A great weekend,' Castle said, with a sigh. 'I guess the whole of the precinct knows that we're…' he trailed off.

'Yep. But don't worry, they all thought you'd been at it for years. They're just jealous that they didn't get to see the show on Friday,' Esposito said with a little lift of his brows.

'Is Gates in?' asked Kate, frowning at him.

'In her office. Said she wants you to go in as soon as you get here,' said Ryan, lowering his voice.

'How mad is she?' asked Castle, ducking his head.

'Scary calm. Glad I don't have to go in there bro,' answered Esposito.

'Might as well get this over with. How bad can it be? Come on, Castle,' said Kate, standing up.

'Er, just you Beckett. She made that very clear.' Kevin, twisting his pencil in his fingers, gave her a sympathetic look.

'On my own?' Kate said, her eyes flying to Castle's.

It hadn't been a great weekend; it had been blissful. After a very late, leisurely breakfast on Saturday, they'd walked through Central Park, Kate either snugly encircled by Castle's arm or holding tight to his hand the whole time. Fresh snow had fallen overnight and the park was enchanting. They watched children make snowmen and swerved to avoid stray snowballs. Castle had pulled her over into a bank of snow to a make a snow blimp. They'd laughed together as they rolled in the snow and he'd kissed the snow off her face.

They had managed to get out of bed on Sunday in time for a late brunch at Elmo's. Castle, of course, didn't just get a table at no notice, he got the best table. His pride in being out with her was palpable and made her want to kiss him, which she did - a lot - when they got back for a quiet night in front of the fire. Their bubble had lasted until that morning when they woke to the realisation that this might be Castle's last day working with her. She hoped that, facing Gates together, they might be able to persuade her to let Castle stay. But on her own…

'Castle?'

'You'll be fine,' he said giving her hand a squeeze and attempting a reassuring smile that just made her feel like she was walking into the lion's den. Normal activity had resumed in the bull pen but voices were stilled again as she knocked on Gates' door.

'Sit down, Detective Beckett,' said Gates. She was leaning on her desk reading a thick file; she didn't look up.

'Sir, …'

'I said sit down, Detective.'

Kate sat, glancing back towards Castle, who was hovering outside the office. Gates stood and stared at him through the glass before closing the blinds.

'So, Detective, do you have anything to say?' she said, leaning against the door with her arms crossed.

'Sir, I er….' Kate looked down at her hands.

'I'll take that to mean that you haven't. Detective Beckett are you aware of the NYPD policy about co-workers dating?'

For a moment Kate considered pleading ignorance but, realising that it would just antagonise Gates even more, she nodded her head.

'So, Detective, you know that co-workers may not date and that it is a disciplinary offence to ignore that policy?'

Kate nodded again.

'You are not, I hope, going to attempt to deny that you are in a relationship with Richard Castle.'

'No Sir, I'm not going to deny that,' Kate said lifting her head.

'And you have intentionally attempted to keep that relationship secret from me?'

Kate said nothing, lowering her head again to resume contemplation of her hands.

Gates turned and opened the door, catching Castle just outside.

'Come in, Mr Castle. Sit down,' she said holding the door open for him.

Castle lightly brushed his hand along the top of Kate's back as he passed behind her to reach the chair. Gates closed the door and sat on the edge of her desk in front of them.

'Mr Castle, I have put up with you in my department for over a year because your friend, the Mayor, gave me no choice. You are annoying, childish and make up ridiculous stories. And, worst of all, you have been in a clandestine relationship with Detective Beckett, knowingly breaking NYPD rules. Don't imagine that you are going to get out of this by using your influential friends. I have spoken to the Mayor and he has agreed to leave the matter in my hands. Do you have anything to say, Mr Castle?'

Castle's eyes hadn't left Kate while he listened to Gates. She glanced at him and they shared a little half smile before he looked up at the Captain's.

'Sir, I'm not going to apologise for being in a relationship with Detective Beckett because it's the best thing I've ever done. I am sorry that we didn't tell you. That was my fault, not Beckett's, ' he said reaching out to touch Kate's arm and stop the protest he knew was coming, 'I didn't want to jeopardise my position here and that was wrong but please don't punish Beckett for my mistakes.'

Kate lifted her head and her smile broadened a little as she listened to his speech. Before Gates could respond she said 'Captain, it was my idea to keep our relationship secret. Castle didn't even know about the policy until I told him. He's the best partner I've ever had and I was scared that you'd kick him out.'

'You two always cover for each other, don't you? Well that won't get you out of this.' She paused. 'Your display on Friday was very public so I assume that you had considered the consequences of you actions. You should know that I have been aware of your relationship for some time. Frankly, it was obvious from when I first met you both that if you weren't already romantically involved, you soon would be. I am a detective, you know,' she said, intercepting them exchanging surprised looks.

'Your behaviour at the ball saved me the trouble of getting evidence of your relationship. I no longer have to keep you in my department, Mr Castle. Maybe the Mayor can find another precinct for you.' She looked down at the file that she had been reading and Kate and Castle rose from their chairs. Kate's eyes had filled with tears and Castle reached out to stroke her arm.

'Did I say you could go?' said Gates without looking up.

'Sir, would you mind telling me what my punishment is later,' said Kate, chewing her lip.

'I'm going to tell you now, Detective Beckett. Please sit.'

Kate let Castle take her hand. Now there was no reason not to and she needed the comfort. Her face was hidden behind her hair.

'Do you know what this file is? It's your record, Mr Castle.'

Castle's eyes opened wide. 'I've had a few minor run-ins but not that many inches.'

'It's not your police record, though that also makes interesting reading. Roy Montgomery kept details of the cases you worked on and I have continued to do so. As much as I hate to admit it, you've been quite helpful to NYPD. I believe that Detective Beckett relies on you too much though I can't deny that you make a good team. As the City does not employ you, I have discretion to allow you to continue working in my department so your punishment, Detective, is that I have decided to allow Mr Castle to continue to assist you for now. But,' she said holding up her hand, to stop them speaking, 'be warned, I will not have blatant displays of affection in my department and, Mr Castle, if the balance between your usefulness and your ability to annoy me changes, you will be out.'

Kate had dropped Castle's hand at Gates' warning. She pushed her hair back to look at him. His lips were firmly closed but his grin lit up his face like a little boy too excited to speak.

'Thank you so much, Sir…' she started, her eyes still misty.

'Don't thank me, Dectective. Actually, don't speak. Either of you. I might change my mind. Just go and get your coffee and I remember, I see more than you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kate leaned on the table in the break room, her hands holding the edge, enjoying her view of Castle's butt as he made coffee for them. Her head was in a whirl. She'd thought about what she would do if Gates had not allowed him to stay and one of the options she'd been considering was to leave the force because she couldn't imagine her work without him. Now she didn't have to make that decision but it made her wonder about how her priorities had changed since he'd become part of her life. Right now what she wanted to do was to grab that butt and to kiss him and, as a cloud of steam billowed from the coffee machine she loosened her grip on the table, pushing herself towards him just as the door from the bull pen opened.

'Thanks bro,' said Esposito, taking the two mugs from Castle and handing one to Ryan who was just behind him.

'Seriously? You're taking our coffee?' Castle sighed, turning back to the machine as Kate crossed her arms and resumed her position by the table.

'She didn't kick you out?'

'No, Javier, she didn't kick me out and can you keep your voice down please,' said Castle peeking through the slats in the blinds.

'Why not?' asked Ryan, taking a slurp of coffee.

'Because I'm useful and maybe she likes me.' He looked at Kate who wrinkled her nose at him in response. 'OK, she probably still hates me but I'm going to win her over now. Just wait and see,' he added, earning an eyebrow raise from Kate.

'I just can't believe that she didn't take her chance to kick you out of the park.' Esposito shook his head in disbelief.

'I'm sorry you're disappointed,' said Castle, adding the finishing touches to two more coffees.

'Hey bro! We're really happy man, real happy. We thought you might take the coffee machine with you. But, seriously, it just doesn't seem like Gates. It's so…' he trailed off.

'Human?" offered Kate, smiling at Castle as she took her mug from him with two hands, her fingers lingering on his for a few seconds.

'So, there must be conditions. What are the new rules?' asked Kevin.

'Easy. I just have to keep helping to solve murders and not annoy her.'

'Just make sure she never sees you and you'll be fine then,' said Kevin.

'And no PDAs, so that'll be easy too,' added Castle.

'What? No PDAs easy for you two?' Esposito sounded incredulous.

'Hey, we've been doing OK for the last few months.' Castle sat on the table next to Kate, their arms touching.

'Sure you have. So it'll be fine, just no coffee breaks,' said Kevin.

'And no coffee,' said Javi, nodding his agreement.

'No crime scenes together.'

'And no murder board bonding.'

'And none of that finishing each others sentences stuff that you do all the time.'

'So basically, that'll be no problem so long as you're never in the same room together,' finished Javi, high fiving Kevin.

Kate narrowed her eyes at them and got up to go back to her desk. She paused, holding the door open.

'You coming Castle?' she said over her shoulder, loving his joyful look and the speed at which he followed her.

'So, what have we got?' Kate asked when the boys were back in their seats and Castle was in his usual chair, beside her desk.

'Nada. No murders. Incredible. Christmas is usually one of our busiest times with families spending so much time together,' said Esposito.

'Quiet day. Nice,' said Kate.

'Great. Well, I'll be off then,' said Castle, putting down his mug.

'What? Why?'

'Well you'll just be doing paperwork,' Castle said with a little grimace.

'But you used to like to watch me do paperwork.'

'And you thought that was creepy. Anyway, now I get to watch you doing much more interesting things,' he said dropping his voice and leaning towards her. Kate blushed and rolled her eyes in the direction of the boys.

'And I've got a lot of preparations to do for Christmas so I'll see you later.'

'Tomorrow. Girls' night tonight. Remember?'

'Oh, yeah, of course. Tomorrow. What time? I'll be up early.' He looked so crest fallen she wanted to hug him.

'It's probably going to be a late one. Afternoon? You can pick me up and carry my bag.' As always when she let him play the gentleman, he was delighted.

'Great.' He dipped forward as he stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

'Castle!' she hissed, checking to see who might have been looking. Javi and Kevin were wearing "I told you so" expressions but, luckily, there was no sign of the Captain.

'Oops! Sorry,' said Castle, screwing up his face. 'Walk me out?'

She smiled at him and stood up, grabbing her coat.

'Detective Beckett, may I have a word please?' Kate hesitated. With her back to the Captain, she reached her hand out to Castle who took it in his and made slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She closed her eyes for a moment and then blew him a kiss.

'See you on Christmas Eve,' she said before turning to answer the Captain.

'Where is Mr Castle going?' asked Gates, watching the elevator doors close on him.

'We don't have a case, Sir, so he's going home. If you want me to call him back…' said Kate, hopefully.

'No. Please don't. I wanted a private word with you.' Gates perched on the edge of Kate's desk, indicating with her hand that Kate should sit, and then checked there was nobody within earshot.

'Detective, I'm not Castle's biggest fan however you two make a formidable team and I don't just mean at work, but living with an egotistical, successful man isn't easy. Trust me. I know. I have no doubt that the confident and, if you don't mind me saying, sometimes ridiculous, public face that everyone else sees is probably very different – well, at least a bit different - to the man that you know, but be sure that this is what you really want. Men like Castle can be a lot of work. Their egos need regular massaging and they need a lot of reassurance. And,' she added, standing up as Esposito walked past, 'keep him out of my way.' The harsh tone of her last few words was softened by a little smile.

Kate sat back to ponder Gates' words. Maybe Mr Sir was more like Castle than she'd thought and maybe the Captain was human after all. She let her gaze dwell on the empty chair by her desk. This was the first time that they could have relaxed in the office and he'd gone. She sighed and lost herself in imagining the care he would take in preparing for their first Christmas together. She checked her watch. She had a few things to do herself, not least collecting a very important package. She'd crack on with her paperwork and get out a bit early, providing nobody died.

* * *

Castle had always loved Christmas, particularly since Alexis was born. Maybe he went a little over the top with the decorations and sometimes he bought too many presents, but it gave him such joy to make his daughter and his mother happy. And this year he wanted to make Kate happy too. It might not be her best Christmas ever – he was sure that she must have had wonderful Christmases with her mum and dad – but he wanted it to be the best since her mum had been murdered. He'd had to curb his desire to buy everything he wanted to give her. He knew Kate well enough to realise that gifts would not be the most important part of Christmas for her. He'd spent most of the day decorating the loft, wrapping presents and making sure he had everything organised for Christmas dinner, and now he was on his way to collect his special gift for her. He turned his collar up against the cold and weaved between the last minute shoppers on Fifth Avenue.

The jewelry shop was busy but the manager saw him and beckoned him to the counter from which he drew out a small square box.

'Exactly to your design, Mr Castle,' he said, opening the box.

Castle pulled off his leather gloves to check. White gold with two diamonds. He handed over his credit card. 'Perfect. Absolutely, perfect. Thank you, Robert.'

'An exquisite and unique design if I may say, sir. She's a lucky lady. Shall I wrap it for you?'

'No, thank you. I'll take it as it is.' Castle carefully placed the box in the inside pocket of his coat.

As he waited to get his card back, he looked out of the window at the Christmas lights and the last minute shoppers bustling along the sidewalk. Across the street, a Santa was ringing his bell and holding out a collection bucket. Most of the pedestrians were passing him by, their heads down against the cold but he saw the unmistakeable sight of Kate Beckett drop something into the bucket. She must be on her way to meet her girlfriends. Old school friends apparently. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall at their Christmas drinks. He wondered if she'd tell them about him and, if she did, what she'd say. He grabbed his card and rushed out the door. If he were quick, maybe they'd get a drink together or at least a kiss. Yeah, he'd like a kiss.

He could still see her through the crowds, about twenty feet ahead of him on the other side of the road. He laced his way through the crowds, making ground but still on the wrong side of the road. The traffic was too busy to cross so he made his way to the pedestrian lights. Don't walk flashed at him and he kept his eyes on Kate, desperate not to lose sight of her. At last, the lights changed but Castle didn't cross. Kate had stopped and she was hugging a man tightly. As he watched, she put her arm through his and they walked slowly away, with Kate leaning against his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'Hey, move it will ya. People are trying to cross the road here.'

Castle was transfixed by the sight of his girlfriend on another man's arm. Not just on his arm but snuggling up to this unknown man like she snuggled up to him.

'What's wrong with you? If you ain't crossing then get out of the freaking way.'

Castle was shoved to one side but he still didn't take his eyes off Kate. Don't Walk flashed up again as he took a step forward to cross. A taxi driver hit his horn and Castle jumped back. By the time the bus behind it had passed, Kate had disappeared. Castle ran down the sidewalk jumping up to get a better view but they'd vanished.

'Crap.' He held his head in his hands. What the hell was going on? There had to be an explanation. Kate wouldn't cheat on him. He was sure of that. At least, he thought he was sure. He walked home, hardly even feeling the bitter cold.

* * *

'Dad, the decorations are the best ever.' Alexis ran down the stairs to hug him as he came through the door and his arms closed round her automatically.

'Good. Glad you like them.' He rested his chin on her head.

'You're freezing. Are you OK? How did you get so cold?'

'I, er, walked home.'

'No taxis? I know. I got a lift from Jake. Come and sit by the fire. I'll tell you about the party.' He let her lead him to the couch. Now that he was warming up, his fingers and ears were stinging.

'Oh, yeah. The party. Was it good?' he asked, functioning on autopilot.

Alexis sat in the armchair beside him and told him about her dorm Christmas party. He tried to concentrate but he struggled to think about anything other than Kate and the mystery man. Kate would tell him about it tomorrow and somehow it would make sense. For now, he must try to follow what Alexis was saying.

'And Jake said that he's in the poetry society and I should go too,' she enthused.

'Who's Jake?' he asked, registering that she'd mentioned the name more than once.

'Dad! I told you. We're in the same English Literature lectures. He's really nice and he's funny and he writes. You'd like him.'

'What does he write?' Castle was distracted now. Alexis and a writer?

'Poetry mostly. He read one of his poems to me. It was beautiful. But short stories too.'

'I'd like to meet him,' Castle said. Sounded like Kate was right when she said girls who adored their fathers fell for men like them. Kate. There she was again, turning up in his thoughts unbidden and now he couldn't get rid of her. He couldn't wait. He needed to know tonight.

'Sorry, Alexis. I've got to go out for a while. I'm so glad that you enjoyed the party.' He kissed her hair as he got up.

'But where are you going?'

'Don't wait up,' he called, picking up his coat on the way out the door.

Where was he going? He drove down Fifth Avenue but wasn't sure what he thought he would find. Of course, there was no sign of Kate so he went to her apartment. He parked the car where he could see the entrance to her block. That way he'd see her whether she came home by subway or taxi. He hoped she'd take a cab. He didn't like her riding the subway late at night and she had said she'd be late back. But she'd also said that she was going out with girlfriends and now he had no idea what she was really doing and that got him thinking. Maybe mystery man would drive her home. Maybe he'd already driven her home. Maybe they were up there right now...

He locked the car and ran across the road. The elevator seemed to take forever and when he rang the bell there was no answer so he put his ear to the door. Silence. He thought about using the key she'd given him but it wasn't really "a let yourself in when you want" key; more a "if you think there's a killer after me use this to save me" key. Using the key would be a breach of trust.

* * *

He woke just after 2am to the sound of Kate's voice.

'Castle? What the…? Castle! Wake up. What's wrong? What are you doing here? Rick, has something happened?' She was gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

'Kate. Hello.'

'Castle, are you drunk?' she asked.

'No. I haven't had a drink at all. Kate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come,' he said, remembering where he was. He'd fallen asleep with his back against her front door.

She took his arm and helped him to his feet. 'Are you hurt?' she asked, holding tight as if she thought he might fall.

'No, just stiff. Not a good choice of place to sleep.' He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Come on. Let's get inside. Why didn't you let yourself in?' she asked, unlocking the door.

'It didn't seem right somehow.'

'Castle, what is wrong with you?' She turned to him as she flicked on the light, pushing the door closed behind them.

'I shouldn't have come.' He ran his hands through his hair, not looking at her.

'You already said that. Hey, tell me. You're really worrying me.' She put a hand on his cheek. He met her gaze and he could see the concern in her eyes.

'I'll make some coffee. You take off your coat and sit down.'

He dropped onto the couch and wondered how he could have got himself in such a state. This was Kate. His Kate. He knew she loved him. She hadn't said the words but that didn't matter. Her actions and her eyes told him all he needed to know and here he was planning to do what? Accuse her of cheating on him?

'Oh Kate, I'm so sorry.' He took the mug she offered him and put it down on the side table.

'Please, Rick. Talk to me. If you don't tell me what's going on, I'm gonna get my gun.' He could tell she was trying to coax him into talking to her and he managed a little smile.

'Don't get your gun. Please. You might shoot me.' He paused and she lifted her brows, curling up beside him on the couch but staying alert. He recognised the interrogation technique. She was prepared to wait him out.

'I've been so stupid. I was on Fifth Avenue this evening, picking up - well, never mind what I was picking up – and I saw you with a man and I'm really sorry because I trust you completely. I don't know what got into me but…' He stopped, seeing not the angry or hurt look he'd expected but a guilty flush. 'Kate?' It was his turn to wait.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her mood changed. 'Hey wait! And you thought what? That I'm having an affair with him? Seriously? No, you're right, Rick, you shouldn't have come and you better go home now.' She stood up and pointed at the door. Her cheeks were still flushed but now with anger.

'What was I supposed to think? You told me that you were going on a girls' night and I see you getting all cuddly with some guy like you were a lot more than friends,' said Castle, standing to tower over her, remembering the miserable evening he'd spent because of her.

'I have been out with my girlfriends. And why were you following me?' She stepped closer and glared up at him, hands clenched into fists by her sides.

'Girls didn't look like that the last time I looked. And I wasn't following you. I was picking up your present.'

'Yeah? Well I was picking up your gift too.' They were shouting loud enough now to wake the neighbours.

'Keep it down in there or I'll call the cops.'

'You keep it down. I am the cops,' Kate yelled back at the ceiling making Castle smile despite himself.

'What's funny?' she snapped.

'You. Us. I'm so sorry, Kate. Don't be mad. I'm an insecure idiot. You know that.'

'You are and I do,' she said and Castle was relieved to see that she'd unballed her hands and there was even the glimmer of a lift to the corners of her mouth.

'You were picking up my Christmas present? What is it?' she asked.

'You have to wait until Christmas Day. Forgive me? Please? I know it's not my business. You can tell me who he is if you want to but you don't have to.'

Kate bit her lip and looked up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

'You are an idiot but I guess it might have looked strange. Mike is my cousin and he's married to one of my oldest friends. I've known him all my life but we don't see each other much now because he lives in Seattle. When we were kids it was like he was my brother. He's a… you'll find out what he is on Christmas Day _if_ I'm still talking to you. And if you'd followed me properly - haven't you learnt anything about surveillance? - you would have seen Liz, Mike's wife, meet us about a hundred yards down the road.'

'Thank you for telling me that. Please still be talking to me on Christmas Day. Hey, that's tomorrow. Happy Christmas Eve,' he smiled down at her taking a tiny step forward.

'How could you have thought…'

'I didn't. Not really. It's just that you're so incredible and I love you so much, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am.' He risked running the back of his fingers up her cheek.'

'I could still shoot you, you know.' Kate laid her hands flat against his chest and looked up at him, moistening her lips with her tongue. She stood on tiptoe, closing the gap between them until her mouth hovered below his. 'Do you think you should take advantage of a woman who's been drinking vodka martinis all evening?'

'Absolutely not,' he said maintaining the space between their lips, 'unless she wants me to.'

'I _will_ shoot you if you don't.' She tottered a little on her tiptoes so she skimmed her hands up his chest to hold his shoulders.

Castle lightly brushed his open mouth over hers and felt her tremble as he pulled her hips tight against his own. They held that position for a few moments until Kate laced her fingers into his hair and pulled his head down. Their mouths were hard against each other, their tongues exploring urgently.

Castle bent his knees so he could slide up her skirt with one hand.

'Elevator sex,' he mumbled into her mouth.

'Like when you pushed the emergency button?' she said, drawing her teeth over his bottom lip.

'Oh yeah, this is definitely an emergency.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was after eleven when Kate woke. She felt Castle's rhythmic breathing against her back. He was still sleeping. Not surprising. He'd need a rest after the night they'd had. Despite the chaotic state of the bedclothes, she was very cosy but her stomach was rumbling. She really needed some food so she gently lifted the arm that was draped heavily over her and started to shuffle towards the edge of the bed. Her leg met the cool air and she pulled it back. Maybe she'd just stay where she was for a few more moments. As she leant against him, pulling his hand up to her chin, he stirred behind her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

'Ummm, good morning,' he breathed into her neck, tensing his body to pull her tighter against him.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' She pushed herself back so that there was no space between them.

'My pleasure,' he mumbled, moving her hair to one side with his nose and chin. She felt his soft lips against her skin, tracing a line down her neck and across the top of her shoulder. She shivered, closing her eyes and holding tight to his hand. Breakfast could wait a while.

* * *

'Wow, Castle, another new record,' Kate said, hugging him from behind as he cooked eggs.

'Yeah. Last Tango in New York.' He lifted his arm and twisted under it to kiss her. 'You smell delicious. Coffee's ready. You want to pour?'

She reluctantly let go of him and, pulling her bathrobe tight, she took the coffee pot to the table. The smell of bacon wafted across the room as he opened the oven to take out the plates he'd been warming.

'Figured you'd be hungry so I've cooked eggs, pancakes, bacon and waffles,' he said, loading the table with food.

'You invited the neighbours? There's enough food here to feed the whole block,' she said, piling her plate high.

'Hmm. Not too sure that your neighbours are on speaking terms with you after you threatened to shoot the guy upstairs.' He served himself some eggs and sat opposite her.

'I didn't threaten to shoot him,' Kate paused for a moment, 'did I? I don't really remember. I was so mad at you.'

'Unless I had the most amazing dreams ever, we made up three, no, four times. And that's not counting this morning.'

'Hey, did I sleep through one of those?' She laughed at his hurt look, reaching across to cover his hand with hers. 'Sure worked up an appetite whatever we were doing.' She helped herself to more bacon.

'I love that you eat.' He was looking at her as if he could devour her, or maybe just lick her. Mustn't think like that, Kate. Not if they were going to get anything done today.

'Of course I eat, Castle. Everyone eats.' She poured some more maple syrup over her pancakes.

'But you really eat, Kate. Not just a bite of this or a bit of salad but real food, like a plate of pancakes and burgers with fries.'

Her mouth was full so she gave him a closed lip grin. As she chewed, she thought about the man she shared her bed with. No more than her bed, shared her life with. He was such a contradiction. Gates was right. He was outwardly overly confident, even cocky, but underneath he was surprisingly insecure. That was something she needed to explore. What Gates didn't know was that he was also thoughtful, loving and kind and he made the best eggs in New York.

'So, after breakfast - I should say brunch as it's after one - over to the loft?' Their hands were occupied with food but under the table Castle stretched his foot out to stroke hers. He couldn't get enough of her and she loved it.

'There's somewhere I've got to go first. I would have gone earlier but something came up.' She gave him an innocent look over her coffee mug.

'Yeah, that happens a lot.' He smiled back but then she saw a flash of that insecurity cloud his face again.

'You wanna come?' she asked, wrapping her foot round his.

'Yeah,' he answered eagerly as soon as the words were out of her mouth, 'but I need some clean clothes. Time to stop by the loft?'

'You look good to me.' He was wearing yesterday's boxers and T-shirt. 'But there's some clean stuff in your drawer.'

'I have a drawer?'

'You do. All the stuff you've left here recently. I washed them and put them in your drawer, but I forgot to tell you.'

'You did my laundry? Thank you.'

'You're welcome. It's the least I can do after you did mine for a week.'

'I'll wash your lingerie anytime,' he said, his foot sliding up her leg. She sat up so she was out of reach.

'Things to do, Castle. Come on.' She finished her coffee and started clearing the table.

'I made a bit of a mess,' he said, looking at the pans piled up in the kitchen.

She gave him a swift kiss as she picked up his plate. 'Worth it. I'll clear up. You shower.' He tugged her belt as she left the table so that her bathrobe fell open and he slid his hands inside to hold her round the waist.

'No, Castle. We haven't time,' she said hitting his arm ineffectually with her edge of her plate laden hands. 'No! If you're going to come with me you've got to get ready now.' He let go, sticking out his bottom lip like a spoilt child. She bent down to take it between her teeth and gave him a little nip.

'Ow!'

'Get ready. Now,' she said, giving a shake so that her robe fell open more giving him an excellent view but she slipped away before he could grab her again.

'Which drawer is mine?' he asked, as he opened the bathroom door.

'The one below my underwear drawer; you know where that is.'

'How appropriate,' she heard him call over the noise of the shower.

* * *

The snow shrouding the cemetery was unblemished by exhaust fumes and traffic. Silent footprints and fresh flowers were the only signs that anyone had been there recently. Castle was going to wait for Kate on the path and let her visit her mom's grave alone but she held tight to his hand and led him to the headstone. He was holding the holly spray that they'd collected from the florist who, Kate had told him, had prepared it for her every Christmas since her mom had died. He and Kate had shared a smile when the florist told her that she'd never seen her look so at peace and that she was delighted she'd found some joy in her life. He passed the holly to Kate and stood back while she placed it on the grave beside the bouquet of mistletoe.

'Dad always brings mistletoe.' She took his hand again and he said nothing, just held her hand tight in his own, sensing that was all she needed. She wiped a tear away with her glove and rested her hand on the stone for a couple of minutes. She turned to give him a watery smile and led him back to the path.

'Thank you,' she said leaning into him as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

'For what?'

'For coming with me. For being there.' She turned her head to look up at him.

'You know the answer to that.' He kissed her forehead.

'Always,' they said together and he pulled her closer.

* * *

By the time they got to the loft, Castle was like an excited schoolboy.

'Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you,' he said, putting down Kate's bags to unlock the door.

Kate did as she was told, holding tight to the large bag that she wouldn't let him touch, and as he steered her through the door, she instantly smelled the Christmas tree.

'No peeking! Wait until I tell you.' He let go of her shoulders and she felt him brush past her. She was aware of the room becoming light then darker.

'OK, you can look now.' Kate could hear the excitement in his voice but she kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, letting the aroma awaken memories of past Christmases.

He was standing facing her, beside a massive tree. The only illumination in the room came from the shimmering white tree lights.

'Wow, Castle. Just… amazing. It's the most beautiful tree I've ever seen.' From where she stood it looked like an ideal interior design magazine tree but as she got closer she saw that, rather than uniform, colour coordinated baubles, it was a wonderfully eclectic mix of decorations including some old chipped ones and others that had unmistakeably been made by a child.

'Castle, it's just perfect. It's so genuine. Full of memories and love and oh!' She stopped by an angel made of foil and tinsel. 'This looks just like…'

'That's because it is,' said Castle, 'I asked your dad if there were any special decorations you might like to have on the tree and he lent me three that you made with your mom. I hope that's OK.'

She ran her finger down the angel, the constriction in her throat making it impossible to speak.

'Kate? I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing…' he said and she reached out to touch his jacket lapel.

'No, no. It's sweet, really sweet.' She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds to hold in the tears and then smiled up at him. 'Thank you. So thoughtful. Can I borrow your hankie so I don't mess up your jacket?' she sniffed as he enclosed her in a hug.

After a couple of minutes she freed herself and resumed her walk around the tree.

'Ah, there's the star. Now where's my snowman?'

'Snowman? I thought it was a chewed up apple.'

She pushed his arm and he pretended to stagger.

'Must have been your impressionist phase,' he said and she smiled.

'There he is. Mom and I had such fun that day. It was snowing so hard we couldn't go out so Mom put on a tape of Christmas carols and we made cookies together and then we made these decorations. Did you make this with Alexis?' She reached up to a red paper bell, with a green bow and speckles of silver glitter.'

'Yes. We make a couple every year. If you look closely you'll find Santas and angels and all the important Star Wars characters.'

Kate put her head back and laughed. 'Christmas in space. How very Castle.'

'You'll see we have some mistletoe above us,' he said stealing a chaste kiss, 'and over here we have our personal supply.' He took her hand and pulled but she leaned back with feigned reluctance, belied by the saucy look she gave him through her lashes. He gave another tug and she went with him to the bedroom.

'You really think we need that?' she said, looking at the enormous bunch of mistletoe above the bed.

'Let's check.' He pulled her close and kissed her, pushing his tongue between her lips. She gave a little moan and, to her disappointment, her released her.

'We can check again later, but let's get you settled before Mother and Alexis get back from The Nutcracker.'

'Do you usually go with them?' she asked, following him back to the hall where they'd left her bags.

'For me, the ballet is an opportunity for an expensive sleep. I stopped going when Alexis was old enough to complain about my snoring. She was four at the time.'

'Dad always hated it too but Mom and I went every year to The Nutcracker or Sleeping Beauty. It was magical.' She stooped to stop him picking up her big bag and headed back to the bedroom with it.

'Maybe next year you can go with them.'

'Yeah, maybe I will,' she agreed and he beamed at her. 'What's the plan for the rest of the evening?'

'I'm going to pour you a glass of wine and you can sit and watch the master chef at work preparing our traditional Christmas Eve supper of lasagne and ice cream. We'll eat when your dad gets here and then we'll wrap up warm to go to listen to the carollers under the tree in the park. When we get back we'll have eggnog and stollen and then we'll pile the presents under the tree. Does that sound OK?'

'Just perfect, Castle,' she said taking the glass of red wine from him and settling down to watch him cook.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Excellent lasagne, Martha,' said Jim, finishing his second helping.

'Much as I'd love to take credit, Richard cooked tonight. My only role was to prepare the table.' Martha said.

'And a fantastic job you made of that, Mother. Simple but stunning.' Castle nodded his approval of the Christmas garland, interwoven with red and white candles that, with the fire and Christmas tree lights, gave the loft a warm glow.

'And I should add, in case you're worried, he makes an outstanding Christmas dinner. Here, let me have that,' Martha said, gathering up the dirty dishes.

'I'm sure you'd do a great job,' Jim smiled as he passed her his plate.

'You're a sweet man, Jim, but you don't need to lie. You've tasted my cooking. Sometimes it's wonderful but I have to admit that on occasion my creative side gets the better of me and, well you know what the outcome can be. Fortunately, we can rely on Richard to feed us royally tomorrow - as long as we hide the deep fat fryer.'

'He won't be deep-frying the turkey this time, will you Dad?' Alexis gave Castle a warning look across the table.

'Deep-fried turkey? Interesting,' laughed Kate.

'I'll have you know that it is a delicacy down in Louisiana,' Castle drawled in his best southern accent. 'And thank you, Mother, for that vote of confidence. Now, let's have our ice cream so that we're not late for the carols. Kate, some help with serving?'

Kate took the pile of plates from Martha and followed Castle to the kitchen. 'You need help dishing up ice cream?'

'Well there are chocolate _and_ caramel sauces.' He gave her a puppy dog look. 'I was missing you.'

'Castle, I was sitting right beside you.'

'I was thinking about how I would miss you when I came to the kitchen.' Kate rolled her eyes and tried hard not to smile. His crooked grin was so cute.

'It's all of ten feet away. Fool,' she said, leaning against is arm.

'Hey you two, enough of that. We're on a schedule here.'

'Yes, Mother.' Castle grimaced and cradling Kate's hand, he placed in it the bowl of chocolate sauce.

* * *

The throng of carollers had afforded them protection against the cold but now that the crowd had dispersed, their hats and scarves offered inadequate defence from the rapidly dropping temperature. As they left the peace of the park, Castle was happily sandwiched between Kate and Alexis who were holding tight to his arms. The candles that the girls held in their free hands were still burning in the glass tumblers that Castle had thought to bring to shelter the flames from the wind.

'Got a cab here for the ladies,' called Jim and Alexis dropped her father's arm, speeding ahead to get into the taxi with Martha.

'Katie?'

'You go, Dad. We'll get the next one.'

'Sure?'

Kate nodded and Alexis leant out of the car, holding out her scarf to Kate.

'Here. Swap for your candle.'

As they drove off, Castle took the scarf from Kate and wound it round her neck.

'You should have gone. It's cold enough to freeze your nose hairs tonight.'

'I was missing you,' she said, shivering.

He unbuttoned his coat and pulled her inside, wrapping his arms around her.

'Fool.' He gave her an Eskimo kiss.

'I can't believe our folks are still getting on so well,' she said cuddling in to him.

'I know. Weird ha? Who'd have thought it?'

'What's next on the agenda?' She craned her neck so she could look up at him.

'Eggnog and tree presents.' He rocked her gently from side to side. 'Then we'll check out that mistletoe.'

* * *

'We always open one small gift each before bed on Christmas Eve,' said Castle, on his knees. He sorted through the piles of presents under the tree and passed packages to Jim, Martha and Alexis.

'Oo, here's yours.' Kate scrambled underneath the branches for a few seconds and came out with an irregular shape package wrapped in Star Wars paper that she handed to Castle with a big smile.

'Thank you. This is for you. He held out a small square parcel prettily wrapped in gold tissue. Kate reached to take it and hesitated. He was now on one knee, looking at her with an expression that was undeniably full of love, offering her a small square box. Surely he was just getting up. He wouldn't. Would he? Not like this.

'Open it!'

Kate took the parcel and held it loosely, like a poisonous spider. Castle was still looking up at her urging her to open it, telling her he'd had it made especially for her. She slowly peeled off the paper, revealing a pink box, definitely ring sized. She felt panic rising. If the two of them were alone, she would have run from the room. She wasn't ready for this. Castle must have known that but maybe that was why he'd decided to do it like this; surprise her in front of their families; ruin everybody's Christmas. He was still looking up at her but now his smile had gone.

'Kate? Are you feeling OK?' He stood up and took her arm, leading her to an armchair. She wanted to say she was fine but she couldn't find her voice.

'Here's some water, dear. The heat's a bit of a shock after the cold outside. Richard give the girl some space.' Kate took the glass and sipped.

'Thank you, Martha. I'm sure that's it. I'm feeling better now,' she managed to say. Castle was by her chair, kneeling again.

'Ha, ha. Thanks very much, Dad.' Alexis' voice sounded like it was coming from far away. Castle turned towards his daughter and then back to Kate.

'You sure you're alright?' he asked, and getting a nod in reply, he twisted and sat by her feet on the rug, turning his attention to his daughter who was trying on the bunny ear hat he had given her.

'Just like when you were three,' Kate heard him say.

'Now, what have we here? He glanced over his shoulder at Kate and then ripped open his parcel, revealing a cuddly tiger.

'Aww, it's lovely. Thank you. I like this one so much better than that other one we met. Are you going to open yours?'

The others having opened their gifts, Kate now realised she was the focus of everyone's attention.

'I thought I might save it until later,' she said, giving Castle what she thought was a meaningful look but only succeeded in confusing him.

'Christmas _Eve_ tree gifts, Kate,' he said, as he might have explained to Alexis ten years previously.

She took a deep breath and, with shaking fingers, she removed the pink lid. A miniature chocolate NYPD badge nestled in the tissue paper.

'You – you got me a chocolate badge. It even has my number on it. Thank you.' She bent down to kiss him, sinking her fingers into his hair and not noticing Alexis' eye roll or the look that Jim and Martha exchanged.

'Enjoy your Christmas candy. And so to bed but not before we leave milk and a carrot for Rudolph and cookies and a tot of whisky for Santa,' Castle said, jumping to his feet.

'Santa gets whisky?' Kate laughed.

'Absolutely. He never drinks anything else. Alexis, the special Santa tray please.'

Kate watched Castle and Alexis go through their ritual of preparing the tray of goodies for Santa. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she'd been attracted to Richard Castle as soon as she met him but she hadn't seen beyond the rich playboy veneer until she'd discovered he was a single father who had done an incredible job of bringing up a remarkably well adjusted daughter. The care he took to make Christmas special was just another aspect of how good a father he was and what a considerate man she had fallen in love with. She was struggling to understand her own feelings on opening that pink box. There was no doubt that she was overwhelmed with relief but why did the moment also feel a bit anti-climatic? And surely she wasn't feeling any disappointment. She shrugged it off as the effect of the state she'd got herself into over nothing.

The tray prepared and good nights exchanged, Castle pulled her out of the chair and draping his arm over her shoulder took her to their bedroom where Nat King Cole was singing quietly about roasting chestnuts on an open fire. Kate wondered when Castle had slipped away to light the candles that filled the room.

'Are you sure that you're OK? You turned deathly pale for a few minutes there,' he asked as soon as they were alone.

'I'm just fine, Castle. Thank you for a wonderful day.' She reached up to stroke his cheek.

'Maybe we should just go straight to sleep tonight.' He held her close with one arm and brushed her hair back with the other hand. She felt guilty at causing him such needless worry.

'You're kidding, right? I'm planning to make full use of the mistletoe.' She pulled down his head to kiss him.

* * *

Kate opened her eyes to see Castle leaning on one elbow, gazing down at her.

'Castle?' she said, sleepily.

'Happy Christmas.' He bent down to kiss her gently on the lips.

'Have you been awake long?'

'About an hour. I always wake early on Christmas Day. It's the excitement.' He snuggled down beside her, slipping his arm under her to pull her onto his chest.

'What have you been doing?' she said, cuddling in.

'Watching you sleep.'

'That's creepy.'

'Good creepy or bad creepy?'

'Sweet creepy but still creepy.'

'You want to open your presents?' He twisted his body so that her head dropped back on to her pillow and looked at her with eyes alight with anticipation.

'Right now? And waste all that mistletoe?' Her fingers made patterns on his chest, starting at the top and gradually moving down.

'I don't think we could be accused of wasting any of that mistletoe, Detective Beckett,' he said, halting her hand's progress with his own and kissing her.

'Yeah, lucky it did its magic otherwise we wouldn't have known what to do all night.' Kate tried to push her tongue between his teeth but he wouldn't let her. Instead he turned back the quilt and got out of bed.

'Just one gift now and the other one later.'

Kate moaned, sitting up. 'Really? Cause it's pretty obvious that you're ready for something else – and I know you didn't just wake up,' she said, shifting her gaze down his body as he turned back towards her, holding a thin package the size of A4 paper.

'Trust me, you will thank me for this.' He got back into bed beside her.

Kate sighed and bent over the edge of the bed, returning with a deep oblong parcel, about eight inches by four. 'I was keeping this handy.'

'Great. Together?' Castle said as they swapped gifts. 'One, two, three, go!'

They sat side by side and ripped the wrapping at the same time. Kate looked down at a small stack of paper and read the inscription on the middle of the page.

'To my extraordinary Kate,

with love and anticipation,

from your - and only your - Castle xxx

A Very Personal Chapter of _Nikki Heat_.

Rook's Mission'

'You wrote a chapter just for me? Thank you! That's so wonderful.' Kate turned over the first page but kept her eyes on Castle as he opened the plain box he'd uncovered.

'What is this? Oooh! Now that is so appropriate.' He pulled out a pair of custom-made leather handcuffs.

'You like them? I got faux fur lining for comfort,' she said with a little raise her brows.

'I love them. They'll be so useful. Tell you what,' said Castle, 'you hold on to these and I'll read your chapter to you.' They swapped gifts and he wrapped one arm round her to pull her close, holding the chapter in both hands.

'Ready? _"Jameson Rook had planned carefully. Everything was in place and he was going to make sure that Nikki Heat got exactly what she wanted tonight and he knew exactly what she wanted"'_

'Umm, and what does Nikki Heat want, I wonder,' Kate said, turning to lift one leg up over him.

'Dad? Are you awake? We're waiting to open our stockings,' called Alexis, from the other side of the door.

'Alexis, leave them alone, dear. Maybe they're – er – still sleeping,' they heard Martha shout.

Castle raised his eyes to the ceiling and Kate giggled into his chest.

'That is what's known as spoiling the moment,' said Castle, biting his lip.

* * *

Castle poured out two glasses of red wine and put them on the coffee table near the fireplace. He turned as he heard Kate come back in. She looked radiant with her hair loose and her coat open and he went to meet her by the tree.

'God, you're beautiful,' he said, taking her in his arms.

'You're not so bad yourself.' They didn't move, just held each other's eyes.

'Did your dad get his taxi?'

She nodded. 'Alexis and Martha..?'

'Have gone to Paul and Jean's party on the 8th floor. They won't be back for a few hours.'

Castle let his eyes drift up to her hair and he lost his fingers in her curls.

'Thank you for a spectacular Christmas, Castle,' she said, stroking his muscular arm.

'You are so very welcome.' They kissed, slowly and tenderly.

'I've got one more gift for you,' he said, hugging her against his chest.

'And I've got one for you, too. You go and sit down and I'll bring it to you.' She pushed him away gently, dropping her coat on a chair on her way to the bedroom. Castle waited for her on the couch, the jeweller's box in his pocket.

Kate deposited her gift in his lap. It was big – about two feet by one and a half. She curled up beside him with her back to the arm of the sofa so that she had a good view of his face.

'OK, you can open it now.' He peeled off the tape and carefully unwrapped the parcel, exposing a painting of a swing set in the rain.

'My cousin, Mike? He's an artist and he painted this. I know you weren't physically there that day in the rain but actually you really were right there with me, making me realise that you were all I wanted. Do you like it?'

'It's wonderful. This means so much. Thank you,' he said, sniffing.

'You want a tissue?' she asked, touching his cheek with her fingers.

He shook his head. 'I'll be OK. You said Mike lives in Seattle?'

'Yeah. I sent him some photos a few months back.'

'You planned that long ago?' His eyes were wide.

'Yeah.' Her face crinkled into a wide smile.

Castle carried the painting with him to the wall by the front door and took down a poster of an art exhibition, replacing it with the swing set.

'I think it should go right here. Perfect,' he said, taking a few steps back. Kate smiled and nodded at him.

Castle took a deep breath and came to sit beside her again. 'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.'

Kate did as she was told, an eager smile dancing round her mouth. Castle placed the box in her hands and watched as she examined it with her fingers and he saw the eagerness turn into trepidation.

'You can open your eyes now.' His own face was serious. It hadn't taken him long to work out some of what had been going on in her head when he'd presented her with her chocolate badge. This time he really was giving her a jeweller's box and he wasn't sure how she'd cope.

Kate looked down at the navy leather box in her hand wondering how she could ever have imagined that the pink cardboard box that she'd held the day before could have possible held a ring. This box though - this might well be a ring box. Castle took the fingers that were fluttering above the lid like a hummingbird in his own capable hand, holding them tight until she looked up at him.

'Trust me, Kate,' was all he said. She quickly opened the box, holding his gaze. She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked down. Two beautiful diamonds shone up at her from two white gold swing seats. She lifted it out and the chain unravelled behind it.

'It's a necklace,' she said, holding it up by the chain.

'It is. Swing seats. I've said it before and I'll say it again. So in sync.' He wagged his finger between their heads. 'Of course, if we tried to sit on them we'd fall off. If they hung like real swing seats you wouldn't see the diamonds. And I guess most people won't know what they are but…'

She kissed him to stop him speaking. 'It's beautiful. Thank you. And we'll always know what it is even if nobody else does.'

'I thought a necklace would be good - for now.' He was watching her carefully to see her reaction and relaxed when her saw her misty smile. 'And I thought that you might like it as you don't wear your mom's ring anymore.' It was Kate's turn to sniff.

'Will you help me put it on?'

'Sure.' She turned and he gently moved her hair to one side and fastened the clasp. He couldn't resist giving the nape of her neck a little kiss before smoothing her hair back into place, and turning her to face him. Kate looked down at the necklace and then back to his face.

'I love it and I love you, Rick, but I think you know that already.' She traced the line of his jaw with his fingers

'I do.' He kissed her again and this time their tongues sought out each other and their hands began to roam.

'Don't you have an appointment for a private book reading, Mr Castle?'

'That's just what I was thinking, Detective Beckett,' he said, scooping her up in his arms to carry her to the bedroom.

**A Christmas story so it ends here but I might write an epilogue of Castle reading 'Rook's Mission' to Beckett. M rated - obviously. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
